Murder Me
by redforeverstalkinghislizzie
Summary: An eleven year old girl is found watching the team. When the team interrogates her she tells them about her brother, which is someone from their past. I stink at summaries so please just read this. First fanfic!
1. A Little Girl

**I do NOT own NCIS. If I did Kate, Ari, and Jenny would still be alive.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter: 1**

"Good morning Ziva," Tony said with a big smile on his face. "Why are you so happy today?" Ziva asked. "Got a hot date tonight."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, this smokin hot blonde I met last week. I just couldn't let her get away." Tony said as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Grab your gear. We got a dead Marine at Rock Creek Park," said Gibbs, motioning them towards the elevator.

**Later in Abby's Lab**

"What ya got Abbs?" asked Gibbs walking into Abby's lab.

"Nothing really," said the Goth. "Just that there's this girl in one of the pictures. I've noticed that she has been in at least one of the crime scene photos of each case we've had in the past six months."

"Abby she looks like a little kid."

"Well, that's because she is. She's about eleven years old."

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know she's foreign, oh, and I know where she is."

"Where?" Asked a slightly frustrated Gibbs.

"She's at a restaurant a mile from Rock Creek Park. She's been there for about 20 minutes, so, you better get there fast."

**Papa's (restaurant)**

The little girl was just about to pay the bill. She was sitting there finishing up her meal, all alone.

Gibbs decided they should just stay in the car and wait until she comes out to arrest her.

About 5 minutes later the girl was walking out of the restaurant. She saw Gibbs and the rest of the team getting out of their car and she bolted into a run in the opposite direction.

"Hey, stop!" Tony yelled, panting.

The girl kept running, she was pretty fast too. She turned around to look back at the team and when she turned back around, she ran straight into a trashcan. She fell over taking the trashcan down with her.

Gibbs ran up to her and cuffed her. He said, "You are under arrest for interfering in a crime scene." And he read her, her rights.


	2. A Little Girl with a Big Brother

**I do NOT own NCIS if I did Kate, Ari, and Jenny would still be alive.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 2**

Interrogation Room

The little girl was sitting behind the table staring straight forward as if she could see through the glass and look into Ziva's face.

She was bouncing her leg up and down while playing with her fingers.

On the other side of the glass, Ziva was watching her. She thought the girl looked familiar.

Then Gibbs walked in closely followed by Tony. "Ziva, I want you to come help interrogate her," Gibbs said walking back out the door. Tony stayed in the room.

On the other side of the glass, Gibbs was sitting down and Ziva stood in the corner.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is Ziva David."

The girl said nothing. Her face was completely drained of expression.

"I told you my name, so, what's yours?"

"Depends on where I am," said the girl.

"What's the name you respond to?" asked Gibbs.

"Kalli"

"Kalli. That's a pretty name. What's your last name?"

"Don't have one," said Kalli.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Ziva asked.

She turned towards Ziva, "I haven't had a family in a long time, I'm on my own."

"Ok, Kalli, what were you doing at the crime scene?" Gibbs asked.

"I was watching you all, just like all the other people there." Kalli said.

"Ok, why were you at the other nine crime scenes?"

"Well, what can I say? I'm a fan," she said sarcastically.

"Why were you really there?"

"Ok. I was checking up on you and your team just like I do every year. I'm surprised you never noticed me especially with your skills."

"Every year!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've been doing it every couple of months for the past 4 years."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Certain terrorists are loose. Nothing real big." She said.

"Terrorists! What! Who are you?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I'm a spy slash assassin."

"Assassin? Your eleven how are you an assassin?"

"Oh, hey! I think you knew my brother."

"Who's your brother?" he asked.

"Get a piece of paper and a pen and I'll spell his name for you."

"Ok. Ziva." Ziva walked over to him and gave him paper and a pen.

"Ok. A-R-I. Do you need his last name?" Kalli asked.

Ziva's jaw was almost touching the floor and Tony started choking on his own saliva.

"BROTHER!" Ziva yelled.

"Hello, Ziva," she said to her brothers half-sister with a devilish grin. The same grin that her brother Ari had.

**Hoped you liked it. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Thank you cheether for being my first review ever. Now please exit to your right and enjoy the rest of your day reading fanfiction.**


	3. A Runaway

**I do NOT own NCIS, if I did Kate, Ari, and Jenny would still be alive. I do own Kalli though.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 3**

"Ziva, outside," Gibbs said still in shock of what he just heard.

Ziva walked out of the Interrogation slowly, looking back at Kalli who was looking at the table still grinning.

"Gibbs, I swear, I do not know her," Ziva said still a little shaken up.

"Ziva, I'm gonna need you to talk with your father," Gibbs said.

"I'll go to MTAC now," Ziva said starting to walk away.

"I'm gonna go see Abby." And with that they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Ziva," Eli David said to her, "is everything ok?"

"Do you know a little girl named Kalli?" Ziva's words were running together.

"Kalli. You found her?" Eli asked very interested.

"Yeah, was she missing?"

"We haven't heard a word from Kalli in 3 years. She ran away after a mission. We've been looking for her ever since." He finished.

"We have her here at NCIS."

"I'm going to send some men to get her and bring her back to Israel. Do NOT let her out of your sight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva went to Observation Room one and watched Kalli. She thought Kalli looked so much like Ari and herself, but at the same time so different. Kalli had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were just like Ari's except for the shade. Kalli was very pale, you could see the light blue veins in her arms. She was still playing with her fingers, constantly weaving one finger around another. Kalli was short unlike her brother, about 4'2", but then again she is just a kid.

Ziva noticed Kalli dressed just like she did. She wore cargo pants, Army boots, and a black short sleeve shirt. She had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. And she wore light colored hair in low pigtails.

Then Tony walks in and sits down at the table in front of the girl.

"I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony said, "but you can call me Tony." Kalli continued to look at the table.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

She then looked up and stared at him. She wasn't staring at him in a threatening way, it was as if she was trying to figure him out. "She's not so scary," Tony thought, "she doesn't look like a killer."

"Who is your brother?"

Kalli mouthed "Haswari".

"How do we know he's really your brother?" he asked.

"Give me back my back pack and I'll prove it," Kalli said.

Tony could hear a little bit of her accent when she first started speaking.

"Why are you hiding your accent?" Tony asked.

She looked surprised that he noticed that little detail that she covered up so well.

"So people like you don't know where I came from," she answered.

"Okay," Tony said standing up, "someone will come back to talk to you in a little bit. Then Tony walked out the door to find Ziva standing there and they walked down to Abby's lab together.

Gibbs was talking to Abby when they got down there. Abby had already informed them that the murder was not a murder, it was an OD on drugs. So that meant they were completely focused on Kalli.

"What's in the bag Abby?" Ziva asked really wanting to know.

"I was just about to go through it when you walked in." Abby answered.

Abby walked over to the table with the bag and everyone followed. She opened it up and looked in it.

"Wow, she's definitely related to you Ziva," Abby said while pulling out knif after knife, a couple of guns, and a book that had a pad lock on it.

Gibbs picked up the book, "What's this?" he asked with a curios look on his face.

"Looks like a journal," she answered.

"Why would it have a pad lock on it?" Tony said.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her that."

**Thanks for reading please review. Reviews make me happy and write faster, so, make sure you click that review button. I'll update soon.**


	4. Proof

**Thanks for all of the reviews. If you don't like this chapter, sorry, I'm suffering from severe writers block. If I'm lucky you'll like it, please, enjoy.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 4**

Kalli was staring at the mirror when Gibbs and Tony walked in.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked sliding the book found in her bag to her.

"Proof," she said picking it up and unlocking it. She opened the cover, pulled out a picture, and handed it to Gibbs. The picture showed Ari and Kalli hugging. They were both smiling and looked happy, unlike now. She looked like she was about 4 years old in the picture. Now they knew she was really Ari's sister.

"That was taken 7 years ago, 3 years before Ari was killed." Behind the glass, Ziva wondered if Kalli knew that she had killed Ari.

"What's in the book?" Tony asked.

"Valuable information that you will never see," Kalli said very seriously.

"Kalli, we just got finished talking with your father and…" Kalli cut Gibbs off.

"He's not my father; don't say he's my father because he never acted like one!" She said very threateningly.

"Okay, Deputy Director David said that he hasn't heard from you in 3 years, why is that?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"Alright, I'll play this game, I hid from Mossad because, I hate Director David and… the last officer that he gave a mission to that involved me, I killed."

Tony had a look of horror on his face.

"You're here in this country illegally," Tony said.

"No I'm not. I have a passport back at my house." Kalli said looking over at Gibbs when he spoke.

"Where did you get the money for a house?" 'Stupid Americans,' Kalli thought.

"It's not my house," she said, "it's owned by a man who owns an oil company. I have a room there along with some other runaways and abandoned kids. The rest of the kids live…" She stopped talking, "I have said too much."

"You're Ari Haswari's little sister, do you think I would let you leave NCIS without an agent?" Gibbs finished.

"Director David said he was sending people to get me, to send me back to Israel, did he not?" She asked. "He told you to keep an eye on me didn't he?" Neither Gibbs nor Tony answered.

"I'll let you go get your passport but, Special Agent McGee is going with you, any questions?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, Mr. Tony, is it true that you killed Michael Rivkin?" She asked really wanting to know the answer.

"Uh, yes."

Kalli just smirked with an evil look in her eyes just like her brother. "Good job!" she said. "I had wanted to do that for years," she mumbled without any of them hearing.

Gibbs led Kalli to the bullpen with Tony and Ziva watching her from behind.

"She's so much like Ari," Ziva said remembering her brother.

"Yeah," said Tony, "except for her not letting anybody hear her accent and the whole shy part."

"What? She wasn't shy."

"Yeah, she avoided all eye contact and she had that whole shy look."

"What look?"

"You know, when your eyes make you look scared and helpless."

"And she had that look," Ziva stated.

"Yeah, well, until Gibbs said something about your father being hers. Then she got the look Ari had every time Gibbs made him mad, you know the 'I'm gonna shoot you I the face' look."

"I wonder why she didn't want Gibbs calling him her father. I wonder what happened between them." Ziva said.

"Did you notice that one time she called Ari 'Haswari' and the other 'Ari'," Tony told Ziva.

"Yeah she did, didn't she?"

"I wonder what their relationship was like. It must have been good because, he let her call him 'Ari'. Do you think she's Hamas?" Tony asked.

"Ari was not Hamas, what makes you think she was?"

"Well, after Ari died, she could have gone over to the 'Dark Side'," Tony said as they walked into the bullpen.

"Here, sit at Agent McGee's desk while you're waiting," Gibbs said pointing to the small desk in the corner, "DiNozzo, go find McGee."

Tony found McGee in Abby's lab. "McGee," Tony yelled.

"Yeah?" McGee answered.

"You will be escorting Kalli Haswari to her house and then bring her back here, okay."

"Wait; did you say 'Haswari'?" Abby asked looking both shocked and worried.

"Yeah, she's Ari Haswari's little sister." Abby dropped whatever she was holding.

"That bastard has a little sister?" she asked.

"Kalli Haswari is exactly like her brother, she even talks like him but, she's shy."

"Shy?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, and she is also like the scary version of Ziva. But, she looks just as scary as Ari."

"I want to see her," Abby said.

"You can meet her when she and McGee get back. Now come on Elf Lord."

McGee and Tony headed to the bullpen where Kali was waiting at Tim's desk. Kalli was sitting there with her hands under the desk, watching and observing Ziva, not moving anything but, her eyes. Then she was greeted with McGee introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee." But, of course she already knew that because of all the times she had spied on them. "You must be Kalli."

Kalli said nothing, as usual.

"Shall we go then?" McGee asked.

She nodded her head and stood up. McGee lead her to the elevator. When they were walking to one of the cars owned by the agency, Kalli didn't walk besides McGee, she walked behind him as if they were playing 'follow the leader'. When they got to the car Kalli said, "Can I sit in the back? I don't really like sitting in the front."

"Sure," McGee said noticing that it wasn't that she didn't like sitting in the front, she thought it wasn't safe. They both got into the car a drove off.

**TBC…**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. It might be Friday when I update again. School has started back so it might take me longer to right. I'm open to criticism and suggestions, so, please send me little bit of both. **


	5. Family Sort Of

**Sorry it's been over a week since I last updated it's just so hard to write with school going and having writers block. This chapter is kinda boring I just wanted to update so bad. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5**

The drive to Kalli's house was quiet. Kalli never made a sound and never moved, she just stared out the window.

When they pulled up to her house they got out and she lead McGee to the door. "Okay, do not tell anyone in here who you are," Kalli said with a serious look on her face.

"Why, do they not who you are and what you do?" the little probie asked.

"Well, some do but, a lot do not. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

They walked into the large brick house. Inside there were pictures everywhere, it looked like there were about 30 different kids living there, judging by all the different children in the pictures. McGee looked all around the room but could only find three pictures of Kalli. All the other kids were in at least 19 pictures. One photo was of Kalli sitting on the steps at the front door. Another was of her swinging with a boy and another girl that looked about the same age as her. The last one was of her and five other people with the same boy and girl from the other picture. Kalli was happier in those pictures; she still looked depressed but not as depressed as she looked now.

"Who are these people?" Tim asked pointing at the picture of her and five others.

"Oh, they are pretty much the closest people I have to a family."

"Well, what about the guy that owns this place?"

"Bill? He is never here. He is only ever at this place for no more than 2 weeks at a time. He is always traveling for work, and that is the whole reason for him letting us stay in this place, He's never here, so, why let it go to waste. He is nowhere near like family to me; He hates me, so much."

"Well that's nice of him. So, who's this guy?"

"That's Patrick," she said pointing to what looked like the oldest person out of all the pictures, "he's 21 years old, that's Mike, he's 19," she said pointing to the boy who looked very similar to Patrick. "That's Keely, she is 16 years old. Now, those three are brothers and sister. She is Ann," Kalli said pointing the little blonde, "she is, like, my best friend, she's 9, and last but, not least, Luke, my frien-emy and he is 12."

"Kalli, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but, only one."

"Why didn't you want to sit in the front seat of the car?" Tim asked while picking up another picture and looking at it.

"Really? You could have asked me any question, and that is what you pick?"

"Yeah, I wanna know."

"Umm. Okay. I knew a person who died in a car crash last year. She was sitting in the front seat and the driver had to slam on the brakes; she was thrown into the windshield. She died instantly, or maybe she didn't," Kalli started mumbling to herself, "any way, it broke her neck but, it is not that big of a deal, I barely knew her, and I knew a lot of people that have died, so, death does not really bother me. And besides she broke a law, you are not supposed to sit in the front seat of a car unless you are at least 13 years old."

McGee's face was filled with a mixture of fear, because Kalli said that watching people die around her didn't really bother her, and sorrow for Kalli because, she has seen death happen so much that she just doesn't care anymore.

Kalli lead McGee down a hallway.

"Wait out here," She said opening the door to her room and McGee could see stairs leading down to the basement.

"You live in the basement?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is the most private place in the house," she answered.

"Why can't I go down there?" He asked.

"Because, no one is allowed in my room." She closed the door and turned on the lights.

**TBC…**

**Sorry it is so short. This chapter was supposed to be longer but, I did not feel like writing all of it. I promise this story will get better. Please review. I will try to update by Saturday.**


	6. Friends and Foes

**Okay, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 6**

"I know you're in here," Kalli said, "I can sense your presence," she said creepily, turning on every light in every room in the basement as she walked down the hall, skipping two rooms because the doors had pad-locks on them, so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone being there.

She heard a little noise in one room as she walked by it, but she continued to walk.

Upstairs…

McGee just stood there looking at his watch when the door next to him opened and revealed the blonde he had seen in the picture with Kalli and Luke.

"Umm… Who are you?" She asked the man she had never met before.

"Oh, uh, I'm a friend of Kalli's," Tim said, not telling her who he really was, afraid of what Kalli might do to him for telling someone who he was without her permission.

"One of Kalli's friends?"

"Yeah," Tim said.

"Nice gun," she said when McGee moved, revealing the gun strapped to his belt. "Don't worry, I know what Kalli does," she added, seeing his scared face. "You must be a cop from some agency she made mad."

"Not exactly."

She laughed, "I'm Ann, one of Kalli's _actual_ friends."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee," he said stretching out his hand for her to shake it.

Downstairs…

Kalli could sense the two men; she could hear the muffled sound behind her.

"You really shouldn't have come," she said with that devilish grin of hers that looks so much like Ari's.

"Neither should have you, Kalli," an accented voice replied.

"I'm not going back to Israel," Kalli said without the grin.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Kalli turned around; a grin forming on her face. "This is going to be fun," she said punching one of the men in the face. She heard a crack and knew she had succeeded in breaking his nose. The other man came up from behind her and put her in a headlock. The man she gave a broken nose to started coming towards her, she quickly elbowed the man holding her in the stomach and kicked the other one, yet again in the face. He fell to the floor, leaving her with only one more opponent. He tried to punch her, but Kalli was too fast for him and grabbed his arm, twisting it around his back. She cuffed him and the other guy to a bar connected from the ceiling to the floor. Kalli then shoved cloth in their mouths and put duct tape over them.

"I told you I wasn't going back to Israel," she said, grabbing a sharpie and beginning to write on one of the men's arms. Kalli finished writing and walked over to a shelf. She picked up a box and opened it.

Upstairs…

"So, what do you and Kalli do?" McGee asked.

"Well, we do a lot of things. We help the little kids around here."

"How many people are there here?"

"Around 30. You would be amazed at how many parents abandon their kids on the street. And, it's not just kids that live here, there's Patrick and Mike and they're 21 and 19 years old. They just need a place to call home."

"What else do you do?" Tim asked.

"Umm... At night we play a game called Prisoner, uhh… we are homeschooled during the day, and usually, every week for about two hours Kalli works on training me how to fight." Ann finished.

"Why do you need to know how to fight?"

"There are some bad people around here."

"Luke?"

"I'm not going to say anything about Luke, he's Kalli's enemy, not mine."

Downstairs…

The box was full of passports, all with different names but the same picture. "Ah, this should be it," she said picking it up and opening it. "Nope. My name is not Kelsey Cherish." She dug through some more.

**Hoped you liked it. I will try to update soon, it depends on how many reviews I get. Please click the review button!**


	7. Butterflies and Bunnies

**Here is the 7****th**** chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Murder Me **

**Chapter 7**

Kalli's basement…

"Okay, here we are." Kalli said opening one of the many passports in the box. "Kalli Haswari… blah, blah, blah… age eleven… blah, blah, blah… Tel Aviv… I've got to stop talking to myself," she said turning around seeing that one of her captives was waking up. "No, no, no, do not wake up!" She said picking up a glass and smashing it against the man's head. "Is that Agent McGee deaf? I've made so much noise down here," she muttered to herself. Kalli looked down at the shattered glass on the floor. "Wow, he has a hard head. And, I'm talking to myself again." Then she noticed how red her hands looked and the blood on them. She went to wipe off her hands before pocketing the passport.

Upstairs…

"Ann, I noticed the cross necklace you are wearing and Kalli's wearing one too," McGee said.

"Oh, yeah. Most of the kids here are Catholic, but we do have a few Baptists."

"So, Kalli's Catholic?" McGee asked.

Yeah. She goes to Mass every Sunday and a couple of other kids and I go with her."

"Does Kalli spend a lot of time in her room?"

"Yeah. But, every once in a while, she has to sleep in my room because an experiment goes wrong."

"Experiment?"

"Kalli likes to play with chemicals. Sometimes they just get a little out of hand."

"What does she do for fun?" McGee asked.

"Nothing really. But, I catch her on the roof at night a lot. But, that's usually when something has gone wrong."

Downstairs…

Kalli was wondering if she should grab a couple of knives before going back to NCIS. She decided that she should because she didn't know if she would run into any more of Eli's officers. She then walked up the stairs.

Upstairs…

"Does she ever get in fights?" Tim asked Ann.

"Occasionally. Usually with the same person."

"What about her brother?" He asked as the door to the basement opened.

"Oh, I see you've met Ann," Kalli said looking at both of them. Ann saw the twitch in Kalli's hand. It looked like her fingers were doing the wave. She knew Kalli's hand twitched only when something bad happened or she was mad.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Kalli asked.

"Mr. Bill," Ann lied, still looking at Kalli's hand. Kalli noticed this and told Ann that she needed her help with something later.

"So, you got your passport?"

"Yeah, let's go. Bye bye, Ann."

They drove back to NCIS, Kalli's hand occasionally twitching.

When they walked into the bullpen, Gibbs told Tony to take Kalli to the conference room. In the conference room, Tony and Kalli sat down. "It might take a while for Agent Gibbs to come and talk to you. So, you wanna play a game?" Tony asked. Kalli said nothing as usual, just stared at the table looking lifeless. She almost looked like she was dead. "Do you wanna draw?" Again, she said nothing. Tony then gave her a piece of paper and a pencil. She stared at the pencil for a minute before picking it up. Kalli started to draw. First, she drew a bunny and then a butterfly.

"Wow, I'm surprised you drew to cheerful things." She then looked up at him, but looking him I the eyes, as she never did. "Why?" she asked, finally speaking.

"Well, you're kinda scary."

"I scare you?" she said with that 'Ari' grin.

"Well, no," Tony said. Kalli seeing right through his lie said, "Good. Both of these things," she said pointing to the picture, "are important to me."

"Why?"

Again, she said nothing. Then, Gibbs walked in and sat next to Tony. Immediately Kalli's leg started bouncing.

"So, you got your passport?" Gibbs asked. She took the passport out of her pocket and gently handed it to Gibbs.

"And, I bet you also brought more weapons," Gibbs added.

She hesitated for a second and then said, "Ah, fine." Kalli started pulling knives out of her pockets. She pulled a knife out from under her shirt and then took off her shoes and put them on the table.

"Boot knives," Gibbs said picking up one of her shoes and switching the blade out.

"You mean she had weapons on her the whole time I've been in here!" Tony said.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review and leave any suggestions even though I'm probably not going to use them. left my heart in Paris is AWESOME!**


	8. A Shy Girl

**Sorry it took a while to write this chapter. I just did not have a lot of time to do anything this week. My friend has been sick for three weeks now and her sister is now sick too and all the doctors says is that it's a virus, which really just means that they have no idea what they have. This chapter is a little boring, so, sorry if I disappoint.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 8**

"So what now?" Kalli asked when they were back in the bullpen.

"Well," Gibbs said, "you're gonna stay here for a while and then I'm going to send you home with one of my agents. And then tomorrow you will be back here."

"I'm going home with one of your agents? I don't even have any clothes or pajamas to change into," she complained.

"They'll take you to get some belongings, don't worry." Gibbs said walking away and then up the stairs to the Directors office. As usual, Gibbs walked into the Directors office without knocking.

"Good afternoon, Jethro," said Jenny Sheppard. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm, I kinda wanted to talk about Kalli Haswari," he said.

"Okay. Abby told me a little bit about her, said she was kinda creepy. So, what do you want to talk about her for?"

"Well, I was gonna send her home with one of my agents to keep an eye on her or, I was wondering if you would like to take her home with you."

"Sorry, Jethro, maybe tomorrow night. I've got so much paperwork to do."

"Jen, she can't come home with me, she definitely can't go home with Ziva, she scares McGee, and the only other person is Tony," Gibbs finished.

"What's wrong with Tony?" Jenny asked, laughing a little.

"Well, he's so immature," Gibbs, answered.

Jenny laughed again. "There's always Ducky or Abby."

"Well, considering Ducky was held hostage by Kalli's brother and Abby was shot at by him, I don't think that's a very good idea," Gibbs stated.

"Hmmm, well, I guess there's only Tony."

"He better not let her out of his sight." Gibbs said.

There was a moment of silence then Jenny spoke, "So, what's with Kalli?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's start with what is she like?"

"She's very quiet, and when she does speak she doesn't use her accent."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Jenny.

"It might have something to do with her father. She didn't like it when I referred to Eli as her father. And, she seems shy, she never once made eye contact with me or my agents. It's strange because Ari always tried to piss me off and she seems, well, nice."

"Maybe she's different from Ari."

"No. She's the same as him, just that slight difference. She's definitely ten times worse than what Ziva was like when we first met."

"I thought you said she seemed nice." Jenny said.

"She's kind; I think that comes from attending Mass every Sunday. But, she's a killer. A killer that plays with knives and lives in a dark basement."

"Jethro, you practically live in your basement."

"Yeah, but she's a little girl."

Again, there was silence until Jenny spoke again. "So, are we going to send her back to Israel?"

"Eli David said he would handle it," Gibbs told her. "I gotta go tell DiNozzo he's watching Kalli tonight. Good night Jen."

"Good night Jethro."

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and saw that Kalli was once again sitting at McGee's desk. McGee was standing next to Tony's desk on the side farthest from Kalli.

McGee whispered to Tony, "She scares me."

"You and me, both, Probie," Tony replied, "you and me, both."

"Kalli," Gibbs said, "you will be going home with Special Agent DiNozzo tonight."

"What, boss?" Tony asked, hearing what he said, just not wanting to believe it.

"You're gonna take Kalli back to her house to pack a few things. And Kalli, go ahead and bring enough change of clothes for a week, I don't really know how long it will be before you can stay at your house."

Kalli nodded and got out of McGee's chair and followed Tony to his car. "Wow, nice car!" she said. "Thanks," answered Tony. They drove to Kalli's house in silence. When they walked into the house, they saw Ann, who was getting up off the couch.

"Oh good, you brought another one," Ann sarcastically said, looking from Tony to Kalli.

"Umm, I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, wanna come help me pack a few things?" Kalli asked.

"Sure," Ann answered.

"Stay here," Kalli said to Tony as Ann and she walked away. When Ann walked down the stairs to the basement Kalli, still by the door, asked, "Can you do something very important for me?"

"Sure," Ann said hesitantly. Then Kalli turned on the lights, revealing the two, still unconscious men, tied up in the corner of the room.

**I really hoped you like it. Reviews make me happy and write faster. If you want to read something really good, read left my heart in Paris's story 'Without a doubt' It's really good and ten times better than anything anybody has ever written. She's really awesome!**


	9. Movie Time

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Every time I tried to write I ended up falling asleep. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 9**

"Who are they?" Ann asked looking at the two men tied up.

"They are Mossad Officers sent here to find me and take me back to Israel." Kalli answered.

"Oh, well, then okay. So that's why your hand was twitching."

"Yeah. I have got to stop doing that," Kalli told her.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Ann asked looking at the men again.

"I need you to send them back to Israel," Kalli told her.

"Okay. And how do I do that?"

"Put them on a plane to Israel," Kalli said.

"I don't think they allow unconscious men on the plane." Ann said.

"Really? I thought they did," Kalli said sarcastically. "Stuff them in suitcases and send them as luggage."

Ann agreed with the idea. "How do we fit them in the suitcases?" Ann asked grabbing two from Kalli's closet.

"Just shove them in there," Kalli said, "a sore back will be the least of their problems, especially when they return home without me," she added.

"What's this written on his arm?" Ann asked, holding the arm up. She couldn't read it because it was in a different language. "A message to Deputy Director David," Kalli answered while shoving the arm in the suitcase and zipping it.

"I have to pack now. I might be gone for two or three days, so if any more unwanted visitors come, give me a call, okay?"

"'kay," Ann answered, zipping the other suitcase.

Kalli grabbed another backpack and shoved some clothes and a couple of knives in it, just in case. She walked over to a bookcase and pulled out seven books that looked just like the one she pulled the picture of Ari and her out of, except they did not have locks on them. She grabbed a couple more of her belongings and then spoke, "Okay, I have to go. Tell Mary I said bye."

"What about William?" she asked, laughing a little as she did.

"Oh, yeah, him too. Bye bye."

"Bye."

Kalli walked back up the stairs. "Ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

They got in the car and drove to Tony's apartment in silence. When Tony unlocked the apartment door, he opened it and led Kalli to his living room.

"You can sit down if you'd like," Tony said looking at the couch. However, Kalli did not sit; instead, she slowly walked over to the windows, looking at everything in the room around her as she went. She unlocked the window, opened it, then closed it and locked it again. She did this to every window in his apartment. Tony just watched her. She opened and closed every door, wiggled the knob and examined the lock. She wandered the whole house, walking into every room and observing it.

Kalli was especially interested in the floor and the air vents. She walked the apartment for at least an hour. Tony had no idea what she was doing. When Kalli first started doing this, he could hear her footsteps walking down the hall, but now she walked as if she were a ghost. She had found every creek in the floor and avoided it, so, now she walked around his apartment without making a single sound.

'Well that's creepy,' Tony thought.

Kalli finally stopped walking and sat on the couch. Tony got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over and into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Tony asked, looking through his cabinets.

"No," Kalli answered softly, "I do not eat much."

"You know, Kalli, you remind me of a vampire." Tony said. Kalli just looked at him.

"Well, you don't eat, your skin's as white as a piece of paper, and you're, know offense, kinda creepy," he added.

Kalli smirked when she heard him say she was creepy. "You wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked. Kalli thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "How about you go change into your pajamas and then you can come pick out a movie. You can put your bag in the spare room and change."

"Okay." That's all Kalli said before walking to the room Tony pointed at.

When Kalli came back out of the room, she wore blue and black plaid pajama pants and a black Clemson Tiger hoodie. Her hair was still in pigtails, but now they were in buns.

"So, you're a Clemson fan?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, go Tigers," Kalli said.

"There's a shelf of movies over there," Tony said, pointing across the room, "you can pick whichever one you wanna watch."

Kalli walked over to the shelf and began her search for a good movie to watch. She finally picked one, War Games.

"Good choice," Tony said putting the DVD in the player. They were half way through the movie and it was already 11:00 pm. Tony watched as Kalli's eyes started to close. When he knew she was asleep, he turned off the movie and picked her up. He took her to her room and pulled the back covers on the bed. He gently placed her down on the bed, and then covered her back up. He then walked down the hall to his room. He lay on his bed for a while, thinking of what happened today, and then his eyes slowly began to shut.

**Who are William and Mary? You will find out in some other chapter, probably not the next one. Hope you liked it. I will try to update soon. Please review. Reviews make me happy and write faster.**


	10. Morning!

**Sorry, it has been so long since I last updated; been really busy. This chapter's kind of boring. Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 10**

"Stupid Americans. They are so unobservant," Kalli said as she sat up on the bed. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed and it was 11:10pm. Kalli got out of the bed and took one of the notebooks out of her bag that she had shoved in. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. She made sure that she stepped over every spot on the floor that she knew creaked. When she got to Tony's room, she stopped and gently put her ear up against the door. Kalli could hear the low sound of snoring.

Kalli wasn't going to leave the apartment because she knew if she did she would be in a lot of trouble, so, instead to pass the time she decided she would go through a few of his belongings. She opened the notebook and at the top of the first page, she labeled it "Anthony DiNozzo".

Her movement was silent as she walked over to a shelf with some cabinets. She opened one cabinet and found a box. Kalli opened the box and in it were photos. She found a picture of Tony in a suit and put it in her notebook under Tony's name.

Kalli looked at the pictures for at least an hour before she put them back up. She was surprised there were so many pictures of Tony with all of his co-workers. Most of them were taken in a bar. As she slid the box back into its place, she bumped a small vase, which of course, fell to the floor and shattered.

"Shoot!" Kalli said as she looked down at the broken glass covering the floor. She could here footsteps walking down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, looking at Kalli, then the floor, and back up to Kalli.

"I accidentally bumped into your vase and it fell," Kalli told him, but not saying anything about looking through his pictures.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Tony asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she lied.

"Come on," he said walking back to her room. "Now, lie down, close your eyes and sleep," he said yawning.

"Fine," she said as she got back into the bed and Tony went back to his room.

Six hours later….

Tony began to wake up. He looked over at the chair in the corner of his room and Kalli was sitting there, staring at him, watching him sleep.

"You know, you're creepy," he said getting up.

"Finally you're awake!" Kalli said, "I've been up for an hour."

Tony looked over at his clock. "It's only six a.m. You've been up since five."

"I'm a morning person." She told him.

"Great."

TBC…

**Sorry it is short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Now, review please!**


	11. Liaison?

**Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. Thanks for all of your reviews! I hope y'all like this chapter.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 11**

"Want any breakfast?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm not hungry," Kalli replied.

"Are you sure? You didn't eat anything last night either."

"Yeah. I don't eat much."

"Why don't you get changed and we'll go back to NCIS."

"Okay." She walked back into the room she had slept so shortly in, and came out ten minutes later. She wore black cargo pants and a black top with her hair in low pigtails.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked, putting on his coat.

"Yeah."

**NCIS…..**

Ziva walked into the bullpen and saw Tony and Kalli sitting at Tony's desk. She put her things down at her desk and then asked, "What are you two doing?"

"Playing Pac-Man," Tony said.

"Look out, you have a ghost on your tail," Kalli said as her Mrs. Pac-Man ate a pretzel.

When the game was finally over, McGee was already at his desk.

Hey, Kalli," McGee said, and the little girl looked at him. "Our Director wants you up in her office."

"Okay," Kalli quietly said. McGee took her up to Director Shepard's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jenny Shepard said. McGee opened the door for Kalli to walk in. "Thank you, McGee." McGee closed the door leaving only Jenny and Kalli in the room.

"Hi, I'm Director Jenny Shepard," she said as she held out her hand for Kalli to shake.

"Kalli," Kalli said, shaking Jenny's hand.

"You're a Haswari, right?" Jenny asked.

"Um, sort of," Kalli said. Jenny had a small smile on her face them she heard Cynthia's voice in the other room.

"He's on in MTAC," she said.

"Okay, thanks Cynthia," Jenny replied.

"Who's 'He'?" Kalli got no response so asked again, "Who is on in MTAC?"

"You'll see," that's all Jenny said before she took Kalli to MTAC.

They walked in and Gibbs and Ziva were standing there. Kalli thought to herself '_Oh no, please don't be him,' _and then he popped up on the screen, the one and only, Eli David. '_Great'_ Kalli thought.

"Shalom, Director Shepard, Gibbs, Ziva," Eli greeted.

"Shalom," Jenny said, "I believe we have something of yours." Kalli glared at Jenny and then looked up at her "father" on the screen.

"Ah, shalom, Kalli. It's been a while," he said.

Kalli just stood there with murder in her eyes.

"Director Shepard, I will send some of my officers to come escort Kalli back to Israel."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Gibbs, said.

"And why not?" Eli asked.

"Because we are offering Kalli to be a liaison officer."

"Very well, but I need to speak with Kalli and Director Shepard in private for a moment." Gibbs and Ziva went back down to the bullpen.

"Now, Kalli, why did you stuff my men in suitcases?" Eli asked.

"It's not my fault you sent amateurs," Kalli said.

"_Wow, that's the most I've ever heard her talk_" Jenny thought.

"They were not amateurs, they were trained spies."

"Seemed like newbies to me."

"And Director Shepard, will you please explain to Kalli why you don't threaten your boss."

"I'm confused, when did all this happen?"

"Yesterday," Kalli answered.

"Of course it did, so how did she threaten you?" she asked.

"She wrote a note on one of my men's arms to me saying 'Dear Director, You're lucky I didn't kill them. If you send any more people I will voluntarily come to Israel and shoot you in the face.'"

"Oh, yeah, that's not a smart thing to say to your boss," Jenny said to Kalli.

"Kalli, behave or you're coming back to Israel," Eli told Kalli.

"Fine," she said.

"Good, now let me talk to Director Shepard alone." When Kalli left she just stood outside MTAC, waiting.

"Director Shepard, be careful! If you thought Ari was scary, you have no idea. Kalli is the devil; watch your back." And with that said he was gone. Jenny just stood there, staring at the blank screen.

"Uh, oh."

**TBC…**

**Still short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Please click the pretty blue button underneath and REVIEW!**


	12. Orange Hair and Lots of Running

**Hello! Sorry it took so long, but this one's longer. So, yay! Hope you like it!**

**Murder me**

**Chapter 12**

Jenny walked out of MTAC and Kalli was leaning against the wall.

"Congratulations," Jenny said, "you're now a liaison officer."

"Yay," Kalli said, not sounding very excited.

Jenny led Kalli back to the bullpen. She grabbed the chair from the desk on the other side of McGee's and put it behind McGee's desk.

"McGee, you will be in charge of Kalli."

"What?" McGee asked, looking confused and scared.

"She is our new liaison officer, so you will tell her what to do."

"Isn't this a job for the Senior Field Agent?" He asked. Jenny just walked away.

"Kalli sat down, and McGee was really nervous. She reminded him of the devil a little bit.

Gibbs phone rang and then he announced there was a dead Marine.

"Grab your gear!" he yelled.

Kalli walked over to him. "Can I have my backpack back?"

"Already have it here." Gibbs grabbed the backpack from behind his desk and handed it to her. Immediately, she opened it and looked through it. Everything was there, even the notebook about Ari.

She started taking knives out and putting them in her pockets, one in the bottom of her shoe, another strapped to her stomach, and one more on her ankle. Gibbs was watching her.

"What," Kalli asked looking back at him.

"Just wondering what will happen if you trip."

Kalli smirked.

They solved the case by noon. Gibbs said they could go home since they had all finished their paperwork.

"Am I free to go?" Kalli asked.

"I guess so," Gibbs said, "but be here at 0700 tomorrow."

"Okay." She grabbed both her backpacks and started to walk to the elevator.

"Hey, need a ride?" Gibbs called after her.

"No, I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Then she left.

"Ziva!" Gibbs summoned.

"Yes, Gibbs?" She answered from behind her desk.

"Tail her."

"Okay." Then Ziva left. She saw Kalli walking, so she got in her car and followed her. Tony told Ziva where Kalli lived, but Kalli was not walking there. Instead, she was walking on a sidewalk next to some woods. Ziva parked on the other side of the street when Kalli walked towards a bench with three boys sitting there. The only problem was Ziva could not here what they said as Kalli approached.

"Hey, Kalli, you made it!" The boy in the middle said. He had dark brown hair and pale skin. He was taller than Kalli, and his eyes were like the pale blue sky, unlike Kalli's which sometimes looked like the sky in a thunderstorm, but most of the time they looked like his.

"Why wouldn't I have made it, Luke?" she asked.

"Ann said you were having a problem," he said.

"I am working for NCIS under David's orders."

"Are you going to be able to go on the trip?"

"I don't know. I'd have to ask NCIS's Director Shepard."

"Well, ask her," he said.

"No, you know how I act around people. I can't talk to them."

"Are you ever going to get over your phobia?" he asked.

"It's not a phobia, it's…," she couldn't think of the word.

"Shyness."

"Yes."

"Well, you're still gonna have to talk to that director."

"Fine. So, anyway, how much are you losing today?" Kalli asked.

"I'm _betting_ a hundred."

"Okay, hundred it is."

One of the other boys explained the rules. "You will sprint to the next bench and come back. Whoever gets back first wins."

"How many times are we going to hear these rules? It's not like we didn't get it the first time we raced," Kalli said and Luke laughed.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Ziva watched as Kalli and the boy raced.

Luke was fast, but Kalli was a lot faster. She made it to the bench and when she circled around Luke stuck his foot out. She didn't fall, but did stumble a little. "Cheater!" she yelled over her shoulder. Kalli stopped back where they started.

"That will be a hundred dollars."

Luke handed her the money and she put it in her pocket. "Thank you."

He did not look too happy. He hadn't won in a while and when he did, it was always because he cheated.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"The woods. I have to go see Mary," she said.

"Okay." They walked into the woods and out of sight. The other two boys stayed at the bench.

Ziva drove home. She was very confused. "Wasn't that the Haunted Forest Tony is always talking about?" she asked herself.

The next day Kalli walked into the bullpen in her black shirt and cargo pants with her now orange hair. She was the first one there. _This would be a great opportunity to ask Director Shepard if I can go out of town tomorrow._ She thought. Kalli ran up the stairs to Jenny's office. Cynthia was not in yet, so she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kalli heard and she opened the door.

"Oh, good morning, Kalli, nice hair," Jenny said.

"Good morning and thanks."

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if you would allow me to go out of town tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Savannah, Georgia. Every year a couple of friends and I win a contest and some money to go to the St. Patrick's Day parade from Mr. Bill. We usually only go on two trips a year, so please?"

"I'll make you a deal; we will play a game since you have no work to do. Do you have a game we can play?" Jenny asked.

"Umm. How about soccer?" Kalli suggested.

"Okay. If your team wins you can go on your trip, but if my team wins you have to do all of their paperwork for a month. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll go call my team, you call yours."

They both called their teams and told them to go to the soccer field down the road.

They were all at the field wearing shorts, t-shirts and tennis shoes. "What's with your hair?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I dye it every couple of weeks, but sometimes I don't."

Orange looks good on you," he said.

"Thanks."

On Kalli's team was Luke as right wing, Ann and William on defense, her other friends Ryan as goalie and Garrett as left wing offense, and herself as midfielder. On Jenny's team was Abby and McGee on defense, Ziva as goalie, Tony as left wing offense, Jenny as right wing offense, and Gibbs as midfielder.

Gibbs got the ball and was kicking it down the field with Kalli behind, he passed it to Jenny and she scored. Kalli was half way down the field when Ryan picked the ball up and punted it. Gibbs and Jenny turned around as the ball flew over their heads. The ball was going right to Kalli. She hit it with her foot and then started kicking it down the field and everyone just stopped and watched. The game was pretty much over for Jenny's team, there was no chance of them winning against Kalli; Kalli was down the field in eight seconds. The scoring went back and forth for a while, but then Kalli's team scored five times in a row. After that Kalli and Ryan switched positions so her team continued to score, but when Jenny's tried to kick the ball in the goal Kalli blocked it every time. The game was finally over and Kalli's team won.

"Good strategy," Gibbs said. "Scoring all your points then changing positions so we can't score anymore, that's good."

"Thanks." She said.

"I guess you get to go on your trip to Savannah tomorrow," Jenny told her.

"Yay!" Ann yelled.

"Thank you, Director!" Kalli said.

"But DiNozzo's going with you," she quickly added.

"Wait, what?"


	13. St Patrick's Day

**Really sorry it has taken me so long to update! Thank you left my heart in Paris, Murl, and StrawbErin for reviewing that last chapter and anyone else I have forgotten! This chapter is sort of boring, I really didn't like the idea, but all of my chapters have clues about other chapters in it, so I couldn't just leave it out.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 13**

"I cannot believe he has to come with us," Kalli said as she watched Luke pack his bag.

"Oh well, at least you still get to come," he said to her.

"Guys, come on! We're leaving!" Ann yelled from the hall. Luke grabbed his bag and left with Kalli.

There was a big, black van parked in front of the house with Tony putting his suitcase in the back.

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo," Kalli greeted not very happily.

"Good morning," Tony said to Luke and her, "so who's all going?"

"Our friends Patrick, Mike, Keely, Garrett, Ryan, Mary, Ann, Kalli, and I are going. You already know Garrett, Ryan, and Ann though," Luke said.

"You're Mr. Bill isn't coming?" Tony asked. "Working," Luke, told him.

Tony shook all their hands and got in the van. It was sort of like a small school bus, but a lot nicer and with seatbelts and air conditioning. There were six rows of seats and two people fit in each one. Kalli immediately worked her way to the back of the van and sat with her backpack. Ann and Luke took the row next to her, Tony in the row in front of her with Mary sitting next to him, Keely and William in the row across from Tony and Mary, Ryan and Garrett sat in front of Keely and William, with Patrick driving and Mike in the passenger's seat.

They all took out Gameboys, iPods, and Nintendo DS's, except for Mary, Kalli, and Tony. Next to Tony, Mary was playing with her teddy bear while he pulled out his cellphone and started texting Ziva.

"_This is so weird!" _He texted Ziva.

"_What are they doing?" _She texted back.

"_Mostly playin Nintendo games." _He told her.

"_Kalli?" _Ziva texted.

"_I don't know; she's behind me." "Wait, I can see her reflection in the window. She's writing in a notepad."_

"_What's she writing?" _Ziva asked.

Tony turned around and looked at Kalli. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked her.

"Drawing," Kalli simply answered, not looking up from her notepad.

"What of?"

Kalli held up the notepad and showed him. "My name." Her name was drawn in black letters and surrounded by blue flames.

"That's good," Tony complimented.

"Thanks," she said as she continued to draw.

"_Just drawing her name, Ziva."_

"_Oh, okay."_

After five hours of driving, they finally made it to Savannah and settled into a hotel.

"We have three rooms. So, four of us in each room, but one will only have three." Patrick said. "Mike, Garrett, Ryan, I guess you'll be sharing a room with me." He continued. "Keely, William, and Mary share."

"So, that leaves the four of us in a room," Luke told Ann, Kalli, and Tony.

They went out for dinner and then came back to the hotel where they all fell asleep, except for Luke, Ann, and, of course, Kalli.

The three of them left the hotel and went to the van where they grabbed eleven chairs out of the back. They then ventured down the street at 0400. They stopped when they were in front of the Cathedral of St. John the Baptist and set up the chairs on the sidewalk for the St. Patrick's Day parade.

Tony woke up at 0700 to the sound of beads. He looked around and saw Luke and Ann untangling a lot of bead necklaces.

"No, Luke, you're gonna break them!" Ann whined

"No I'm not," Luke said as he untangled the last few. "See, not broken." They were wearing bright green and Luke was wearing a Kelly-green top hat.

"Where is Kalli?" Tony asked, getting out of the bed.

"Right here," Kalli said as she exited the bathroom wearing a green tie-dye shirt with "Kiss me, I'm Irish" written across the front. Her bright orange hair in pigtails on top of her head.

"Kalli, are you Irish?" Tony asked.

"I really have no idea. I do not no much about my heritage."

"Oh."

"Ready to go?" Ann asked after Tony got dressed.

"Yep." They all said in unison.

The eleven of them walked to their seats with snacks and drinks.

The loud sound of people singing travelled around the entire Downtown savannah.

Ann and Mary began to sing along too.

"_It's St. Patrick's Day in Savannah! All the boys are on parade…"_

They all sat down and the crowds changed songs. And again Ann and Mary joined in, but this time Kalli did too.

"_Oh, me name is McNamara, I'm the leader of the band. Although we're few in numbers, we're the finest in the land. We play at wakes and weddings and at every fancy ball. And when we play at funerals, we play the March from Saul._

_Oh, the drums go bang and the cymbals clang and the horns they blaze away_

_McCarthy pumps the old bassoon while I the pipes do play. And Hennessey Tennessee tootles the flute and the music is somethin' grand. A credit to old Ireland is McNamara's band…"_

They watched the floats go by and the bagpipes play, and after all the military, Marines, and Navy went by the parade was over.

"So, what now?" Tony asked.

"Lunch," answered Ann.

After lunch, they went back to the hotel and after a few hours, went to bed. The next morning, they packed their bags and loaded up the van.

"I wish Mr. Bill would let us stay here longer. It's such a beautiful city," Kalli said.

"I know. But don't forget about that special trip he gives every year," Luke told her.

"We only one that trip once," Ann butted in.

"You never know, we could get lucky this year," Luke said.

"I wouldn't count on it, he hates me," Kalli said back.

"You have a point there."

On the drive back, everyone pretty much did the same thing except for Tony and Kalli. This time, Tony tried to start a conversation with Kalli, but she worked her way out of talking to him. After a few hours, Tony turned around to see what Kalli was doing. This time she wasn't drawing her name, but playing with a blue ball, the size of her palm, with a yellow smiley face on it.

"Have you been playing with that ball this whole time?" Tony asked.

"Yep," was her only answer.

"Um, okay," DiNozzo said before he turned back around.

When they got back to D.C., Tony and Kalli didn't have to go into work 'till the next day.

"So, how was your trip?" Ziva asked when Tony walked into the bullpen.

"Better than I thought it was going to be," he replied. He turned to see Kalli sitting at her spot behind McGee's desk.

"Oh, you're blonde again," he said to her.

"Yes. I am." She said as she played with her blue ball.

**Hope you liked it! I know St. Patrick's Day was a couple of weeks ago, but oh well. I just had to put those Irish songs in there since I'm half Irish and I love those songs. Please, please review! It will make me write faster and make me happy!**


	14. Chains

**Really sorry that it's been so long since I updated! I have bad writers block right now. I've been so busy and had to go to a three hour musical of "My Fair Lady" the other night when I was trying to write. And all the other times I tried to write I had a headache so couldn't really think. Sorry if I haven't read any of yalls updates too, I was also grounded from the computer for a few days. So, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Murder Me **

**Chapter 14**

"McGee and I are going to the gym," Tony said with McGee standing next to him, both wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Either of you care to join us?" He added, looking at Ziva and then Kalli.

"No, I have some case files I need to get to," Ziva replied.

"Kalli?" McGee asked.

"Sure. I'll come," Kalli said, getting up from her spot behind his desk, and holding her blue, smiley face ball.

"Bye," Ziva said as they walked to the elevator.

Gym…

Kalli was sitting on one of the benches playing with the blue ball as she watched Tony and McGee take turns hitting one of the punching bags. She was still wearing her black shirt, cargo pants, and boots.

"Kalli, I thought you were going to work out with us," Tony said as he walked toward ger.

"No," Kalli said, "I said I would come, I never said I was going to work out."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." McGee said as he walked over.

"No, I rather watch."

"You're boring," Tony said.

"Thank you," Kalli replied, "You don't know how to hit." She added as she threw her ball in the air.

"Oh really? Why don't you demonstrate?"

"Okay, fine," she said, putting the ball on the bench.

She walked over and stood in front of the bag, Tony and McGee standing off to the side. She looked at them and then quickly side kicked the bag, causing the chain holding it up to break. The punching bag hit the floor with a "thud". Other people in the gym turned to look at them.

"That was not my fault!" Kalli said.

"Kalli! You just broke the chain!" McGee said.

"Must be an old one," Kalli replied, "I cannot kick _that_ hard. Well, actually, it doesn't even matter how hard you hit, it matters where you hit."

"Go find the maintenance man and tell him you broke the chain holding the punching bag," Tony told her.

Kalli grabbed her ball and started throwing it in the air and catching it as she walked out of the room to tell the maintenance man. Being distracted by the ball, she completely missed the young woman standing against the wall next to the door, laughing about the chain incident.

A few minutes later, Kalli came back holding a new chain in one hand and her blue ball in the other. "He told me he would fix it later, but to go ahead and bring this chain and just sit it next to the punching bag."

Kalli started tossing her ball from hand to hand, McGee was tying his shoe, and Tony was watching a girl work out. Not one of them noticed the woman who was standing at the door walk towards them.

"Hi, Tony, McGee!" She said, causing them to turn around.

"Oh my God!" Tony said to the short brunette. "You're out of your coma!"

"Yeah, I missed you guys so much!"

"_Impossible,"_ Kalli muttered under her breath, recognizing the woman. For the first time, Kalli looked shocked and, not to mention, terrified. Then the young woman turned to look at Kalli.

"I don't think we've met, well, I know we haven't met; I just got out of a coma."

"Hello," Kalli forced out of her mouth.

"Hi," she said putting her hand out for Kalli to shake.

"I'm Kate, well Caitlin. Todd." She said with a smile.

**So, did anybody like this chapter! If so, PLEASE leave me a review! I won't update again 'till I get at least five reviews! Press the blue button!**


	15. Welcome Back

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been so busy with graduations and having company at my house. So, obviously Kate's not dead in this story and this chapter might be confusing and a little boring.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 15**

"_Hello," Kalli forced out of her mouth._

"_Hi," she said putting her hand out for Kalli to shake. "I'm Kate, well, Caitlin. Todd."_

"Um, I'm Kalli," Kalli told Kate.

"Just Kalli, no last name?" Kate joked.

"No, well I borrow one." Kalli said quietly.

"Borrow one? I've never heard of someone borrowing a last name. So, what is it?"

"Haswari," Kalli said looking right at her and Kate's face went pale.

"As in Ari Haswari?" Kate asked a little worried.

"Yes."

"Kate, how about you go see Abby, Gibbs, and Ducky? They would be so happy to know that you're back," Tony told Kate, "McGee, why don't you escort Kate."

"Sure," McGee said. Kate hugged Tony again and then left with McGee.

"So," Tony said, now looking at Kalli.

"I'm going to go to the store, I'll be back in about an hour," Kalli said, walking away with her ball.

Autopsy….

Kate and McGee walked into autopsy where Ducky and Palmer were cleaning equipment. "Hey Ducky, Palmer!" Kate said walking over to them.

"Caitlin, you're back, I'm so happy to see you!" Ducky said as he hugged Kate.

"How have you been?" Kate asked.

"I'm well, how about you? Are you fully recovered?"

"Yeah, good as new. My mother finally decided that we could come back to the states."

"Good, I'm happy to hear that you're better. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Kate and McGee left, and heading to Abby's lab.

Abby's lab….

"Kate!" Abby screamed.

"Abby!" Kate and Abby hugged.

"You're back from Ireland!" Abby said excitedly, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Kate said.

"You look great! Did you already see Tony?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, and I also met Kalli."

"That girl is creepy! She is so quiet; do you know who she is?"

"Ari Haswari's sister, right?" Kate asked.

"Well, we're really not sure if actually related in any way and neither is she, she hasn't told us everything. Kalli likes to keep to herself, she's very shy and she never makes eye contact. Kalli's only eleven," Abby told her.

"Eleven, she seems younger."

"A lot of times she seems older too, she's a very confusing girl," Abby said.

"How long has she been here?" Kate asked

"About three weeks, I haven't really talked to her. She gets along with Tony though."

"With Tony? Great, this should be fun," Kate said sarcastically.

"Yeah, there's a lot of strange things about her," Abby and Kate laughed, "So I'm guessing you haven't met Ziva yet."

"No, who's she?" Kate asked.

"She took over your position on the team."

"Oh."

"She's also Ari's half-sister," Abby told her.

"Why are his siblings at NCIS?"

"Well, Ziva's father, Deputy Director of Mossad, betrayed her or whatever and she officially became a part of the team, and Kalli really doesn't have a choice, it's either she stays here so we can keep an eye on her or she's sent home to Israel, and she does not want to go home. Uh, Ziva was the one who killed Ari, you know?"

"She killed her half-brother?"

"Yep, and she saved Gibbs' life doing it," Abby said.

"Kalli must have been only seven when he died, where was Kalli when Ari was messing things up?" Kate asked.

"We don't know, you'd have to ask her, and I doubt she'd tell you. I wonder if Kalli knows who you are, she doesn't talk much to Ziva, we think it's because she killed Ari, so if she knows who you are she might not talk to you either or because she knows who you are she might talk to you." There was a long pause then she added, "Oh, we have a new Director."

"Morrow's gone? Wow, a lot has changed since I've been gone. Alright, bye Abby," Kate said hugging her friend again. "Bye."

McGee and Kate got in the elevator to go see Gibbs and Ziva.

They were now in the bullpen and Tony was sitting at his desk playing on his computer, Gibbs was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, and Ziva was sitting at her desk doing the same as Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up and saw Kate walking towards them and he immediately stood up. "Kate," he said, very surprised to see her.

"How've you been, Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Great, how was Ireland?"

"Really green," Kate smiled and Gibbs laughed. Ziva watched as Kate and Gibbs hugged.

Kate turned to walk over to Ziva. "Hi, I'm Kate Todd," Kate said as she put her hand out.

"Ziva David," Ziva said as she shook Kate's hand.

They looked at each other for a minute, trying to figure the other out. At that moment, Kalli walked into the bullpen holding a few bags and a coffee.

"Hey, Tony, think fast," Kalli yelled to Tony, only Tony didn't think fast enough and a pack of skittles hit him in the face. "Hey!" Tony said, while Kate and Kalli were laughing. "You should just be glad I didn't throw a fist sized jaw breaker I almost bought for you." Kalli said, still laughing.

"Why'd you even get me something?" Tony asked as he opened the pack of skittles.

"Well, I was getting some things for me, so I thought I would bring you all back something. Here you go McGee," she said, handing McGee a pack of Nutter Butters.

"By "things" you mean candy and soda." Tony said as he watched Kalli pull three 2 liter bottles of root beer out of one bag.

"Yes. Here Gibbs," Kalli handed Gibbs a coffee.

"Thanks," Gibbs said taking the coffee from her.

"I didn't know what candy you like Ziva, so I got you a bag of lollipops."

"Thank you Kalli."

"And Kate, I didn't know what you like either and I love sour gummy worms, so I got you a pack of them too," Kalli said, not even looking at Kate's face. "Thank you," Kate took the pack and started eating the gummy worms, "I like them too."

"So, Kate, where ya stayin?" Gibbs asked as he drank his coffee.

"My old apartment, I begged my parents to let me keep it while we were in Ireland."

"Ireland?" Ziva asked, "I thought you were in a coma."

"I was only in the coma for a few weeks and when I came out of it; my mother was so paranoid she made my father, me, and her stay with some relatives in Ireland. I finally convinced her to come back to the states. She and my father live in their old house in Indiana now. We won't be going back to Ireland any time soon, four years was enough."

"So you're here to stay?" Tony asked.

Yep. Um, I wanna go meet your Director, I'll be back later." Kate walked up the stairs to the Directors office.

"Hi, I'm Kate Todd. I called last week and scheduled a meeting with Director Shepard."

"You can go right in," Cynthia said.

Kate was not expecting to see a woman behind the Director's desk. "You must be Kate Todd, I'm Director Jenny Shepard. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"Uh, yes. I wanted to know if I could get a job." Kate asked.

"What position are you interested in?"

"Well, I was hoping to get my old job, on Special Agent Gibbs' team."

"Special Agent Gibbs' team has Ziva David now and he has Kalli to deal with." Director Shepard said.

"I know," Kate said, disappointedly.

"But I think there's room for one more."

"Really? Thank you, Director!"

**So, how was it? I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter. I will NOT update again unless I get 5 reviews! I need to know if people are still interested in this story.**


	16. Dinner

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, sorry, but I've been really busy with softball and workouts for sports and I have to read books for school and I start next Tuesday. I hope this chapter is good, because if my mom finds out I was writing instead of reading; I'll be in big trouble. Thanks for all the reviews and thank you to whoever it was that gave me advice about reviews, sorry I don't have enough time right now to check who that was. This chapter has a lot with Kalli. I hope y'all like it.**

**Murder Me **

**Chapter 16**

Kate walked down the stairs to the bullpen, everyone was sitting at their desks doing paperwork, except for Tony and Kalli, they were trying to throw paper balls into each other's trashcans.

"So, Gibbs, I'm back on your team," she said and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Kalli's eyes went wide. "Director Shepard is filling out the paperwork, I'll be getting my badge and gun as soon as she finishes."

"Welcome to the team, Special Agent Todd," Gibbs said, smiling.

"Boss, what about a desk?" Tony asked. "We'll have to one, we could probably put it in between McGee's and yours, but for now, Kate can share with you, Tony," Gibbs told him.

Tony went to get Kate a chair and everyone went back to work, minus Kalli who didn't have any work to do, instead she took out a bottle of some sort of pills and took two of them with her root beer. "What is that?" McGee asked. "Ibuprofen, I constantly get headaches from allergies," she explained. "Should you be taking that with soda?" "Um, I think it's alright."

A few minutes later, Tony came back with a chair for Kate, then started his work. Kate didn't have any work to do, so she took out a pad of drawing paper and started drawing. Kalli watched her as she drew, until her cell phone in her backpack started ringing; everyone looked at her for a second then went back to their work. She searched through the backpack and answered it, "Hello?" Kalli said. "What!" she yelled into the phone. That got everyone's attention. "Okay, call Dan and tell him to get the place ready for tomorrow night. I'll be there soon, bye," Kalli closed the cell phone and walked over to Gibbs. "Can I leave, please?" "Uh, okay, be back early tomorrow," Gibbs said. Kalli grabbed her back pack, put her gummy worms and bottles of root beer in it, and left. "Bye bye," she said as she quickly walked to the elevator. "I wonder why she's in such a rush," Tony said.

Kalli ran straight to the house she lived in and found Ann talking on the phone to Dan. She waved hello and then ran to her room in the basement. She ran down the stairs and over to a shelf and picked up a radio, then ran back upstairs. Ann hung up the phone, "Dan's working on the place now and he'll have it ready for tomorrow night."

"Good, have you alerted everyone?" Kalli asked.

"No." Kalli switched on the radio and spoke into it, "Code Red! We have a Code Red! Mr. Bill is coming, tonight!" A few seconds passed then static and bits and pieces of people yelling came through the radio. Kalli yelled back into it, "One at a time!" It was silent until someone spoke into it, "This is Patrick, why is he coming home so early?" Patrick asked through the radio.

"It's Kalli, I have no idea. Dan is getting everything ready for tomorrow night," she said.

"What about tonight? This is Luke, by the way."

"He's going to want a meeting, someone call that fancy restaurant, the one that we know the owner of," Kalli said back.

"Keely here and I'll do it."

"Who else is here, besides Keely, Patrick, and Luke?" Kalli asked into the radio.

"Garrett." "Nathan." "Marie." "Steven."

"Okay, I want Patrick, Luke, Keely, Garrett, and Steven to get ready for dinner, remember, dress nice!" They all said bye and hurried to get ready, they only had an hour and a half before they had to go to the restaurant.

Luke's voice came through the radio after everyone else was gone. "Kalli, don't do or say anything stupid." "Same goes for you, Luke." "I'm serious; you know how he can be."

"I won't, besides, he's the one who always starts it," Kalli said. "See you at the restaurant," he said. "Bye."

Ann was still standing there waiting for Kalli to finish. "Ann, call Mr. Bill and tell him to meet us at the restaurant, I have to go dye my hair," Kalli told her, then went to her room to get ready.

An hour later, Kalli came out wearing a short navy blue dress with a black bow tied at her waist and her now black hair down. She walked into the living room, to find Ann in a short green dress and her light blonde hair down like Kalli's.

"Why are you dressed up?" Kalli asked.

"Well, I called Mr. Bill, and he changed who was coming to the meeting…" she said as she put on her shoes.

"I hate that man, he always has to change what I do," Kalli replied nonchalantly.

"If it helps, he hates you too."

"How would- you know what, let's just go."

They walked to the restaurant and were the last ones to get there. They were all wearing suits and dresses, already seated. Mr. Bill at the head of the table, of course. "Ah, Ann, have a seat next to me, Kalli you can sit next to Keely and Ryan," Mr. Bill said.

_Of course,_ Kalli thought,_ in between the extremely loud person and Satan._ Across from Keely/Satan sat Ann, next to her sat Luke and next him sat Patrick then Garrett then Nathan.

"So, Patrick, how is your girlfriend?" Mr. Bill asked.

"Catherine's great," he said.

"Good. Ann, how are your siblings, William and Mary?"

"William has been earning some money for taking care of peoples yards while they are away on vacation, and Kalli is teaching Mary how to read," Ann said, looking over at Kalli.

"I'm surprised Kalli is actually being helpful for once," Mr. Bill said. _Oh, the ways I could hurt you,_ Kalli thought.

The waitress came and they ordered their drinks. "So, what is this meeting about?" Luke asked.

"Are there any problems, anything needing to be fixed?" Mr. Bill asked them.

"We need some wood to fix a few things," Nathan said from the other end of the table.

"Okay, I'll be sure to give you everything you need."

"We have a little alcohol problem with someone," Kalli said since no one else had any problems.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, it's, uh, Keely," Kalli said quietly.

"What! I did not have any alcohol! You're making that up to get back at me for wearing your shoes!" Keely yelled.

"You wore my shoes? Never mind, I'm not making it up, I saw the bottles in your room."

"Oh, so you went in my room?"

"So you admit you had alcohol? And no, I did not go in your room, your door was open and the bottles were in plain sight."

"You're lying," Keely said.

"Am not."

"Kalli, I don't think Keely would do something like that, she knows the rules," Mr. Bill said, taking Keely's side, right as the waitress came up to take their order.

After they all ordered their food, Kalli started again. "Are you kidding me? She always breaks the rules." Everyone else was just sitting there awkwardly.

"I never break the rules, at least I don't sneak around late at night with Luke, probably having sex." Luke spat his tea out across the table and started coughing; Ann had to pat his back. Kalli's face went completely red with anger and embarrassment. That's not what they did, but Kalli couldn't tell Mr. Bill that they she was gambling and racing Luke and his group for money, because that was against his rules too.

Before she could say anything, Ryan asked loudly, "Why am I here?"

"Why are you here, I'm still trying to figure out why Hamilton over there is here!" Kalli said as loud as Ryan.

"My name's not Hamilton," the kid said.

"Shut up, Hamilton!" she said back.

"That's not-never mind," the kid said.

"Seriously, why am I here?" Ryan asked again very loudly.

"Yeah, you're not in charge of anything."

"He helps Garrett help other kids," Mr. Bill said as he ate his food that just came out.

"Oh, okay," Ryan started eating his food.

"What about Hamilton?" Kalli asked and the kid just ignored it that time.

"He helps Nathan with his people."

"New topic!" Ann yelled. "So, Kalli has this new job at NCIS-" Kalli just face palmed and Luke sat there shaking his head. "What?" Ann asked them.

"You weren't supposed to share that," Kalli said as she pushed the food around her plate with her fork.

"Keeping secrets from me, Kalli?" Mr. Bill asked as he took a sip of his water.

"No."

"Continue, Ann," he sounded very interested. "So she's on this team that works on murder cases and stuff."

"It's not really a job," she didn't want to tell him that she had to be watched by them because the Deputy Director of Mossad asked them to.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Let's say that I'm useful to them." Lie.

"You, useful?" He laughed, "Well, be sure to invite them to the party tomorrow night, I would enjoy meeting them."

Kalli glared at Ann. They all finished their dinner, paid, and said goodnight. Ryan and Garrett started laughing about what Keely had said about Kalli and Luke as they left, they knew it wasn't true though.

Mr. Bill left in his car and drove back to the house, but Kalli, Luke, and Ann were walking instead. He did offer Ann and Keely a ride back, but Ann decided to walk.

"Well, that was a weird meeting; we got what, one thing accomplished?" Luke said as he kicked a rock on the sidewalk.

"I want to kill Keely," was all Kalli said. Ann was walking a little in front of them, kicking a rock as well.

"Hey, Kalli…" Luke said as he put his arm around Kalli's shoulders as they walked and Kalli smiled. "Wanna go have-" "Don't even finish that sentence! That was horrible!" Kalli exclaimed. Ann wasn't even paying attention.

They walked for a while and Luke still had his arm around Kalli's shoulders. "Luke?" Kalli said sweetly. "Yeah." He looked down at her. "If you don't take your arm off my shoulders, I will cut you," she said emotionless, he felt the blade resting on his wrist. He moved his arm.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said as they walked down the sidewalk next to the woods. "Bye bye," Kalli waved. "Bye," Ann said. Luke walked into the woods with one last wave.

Kalli and Ann made it back to the house about ten minutes later and went straight to bed.

**If you're wondering why they keep going into the woods that will all be explained in the next chapter. Review? Please?**


	17. The Party

**Well hello fanfiction, it's been a while. Sorry it's been over a year since I last updated. I just lost complete interest in writing this fic. But I'm hoping to get back into writing it. So here's chapter seventeen that's taken me four hours to type.**

**Murder Me**

**Chapter 17**

"Gibbs?" Kalli said and he looked up, "Are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"I have to invite you, the director, Abby, Ducky, I guess Palmer too, and the rest of the team to a party tonight."

"Do we have to go?" Tony asked, having been listening to their conversation. "I'll get in trouble if you don't," Kalli said.

"I guess we'll all be off work tonight," Gibbs told his team.

"Thank you. It starts at seven o'clock and wear something casual, but bring shorts and tennis shoes to change into. And please ask Palmer and Ducky. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go ask the director if she'll come." Kalli then walked up the stairs to Director Shepard's office.

"Can I go in?" Kalli asked Cynthia. "Yeah, she's not busy at the moment." Kalli opened the door to the director's office and poked her head inside. "Director?"

"Hey, Kalli, come on in," Jenny smiled brightly at her and a little, shy smile appeared on the young girls face. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you come to a party tonight?" Kalli asked as she nervously twiddled her fingers.

"I guess, I'm not busy with anything so I can go. What time?"

"Seven. And it's casual so wear jeans or something and bring tennis shoes and comfortable clothes," Kalli told her.

"Alright, I'll see you there," Jenny smiled. "Bye bye," Kalli shyly smiled back and walked out.

She took the elevator to Abby's lab to ask as well. "Hi, Abby," she said from behind Abby, causing her to jump.

"Gosh, do you have to do that?" Abby exclaimed. "Sorry," Kalli looked down at her shoes. "It's okay," Abby said as she saw that Kalli actually was sorry.

"Um, I was wondering if you could come to a party tonight."

"Sure, what time?" the Goth asked. Kalli told her the time and what to bring, then left after Abby said she'll be there. She finally went back upstairs and watched everyone work.

The day went by fast, and before they knew it, it was five o'clock and Gibbs told them to go home and get ready for the party. "I'll text you where the party is," Kalli said while grabbing her things and left.

She walked fifteen minutes to the house and as soon as she opened the door Ann yelled at her. "Go get dressed! You have to speak with Mike about the music!"

"Same outfit as usual?" Kalli opened the door to the basement.

"Yes, now go fix your hair, we need good luck tonight!" Ann always claimed that they had good luck when Kalli had the tips of her hair white and wore a little black dress. So Kalli did what Ann told her, and by the time she was through, Ann was dressed in a bright green dress that looked similar to the dress she had worn to the disastrous meeting the night before.

_Oh, that meeting_, Kalli thought. _That reminds me, I have to get back at Keely._

"Hold on, Ann. I'll be right back." "Where are you going?"

"Come on, I need your help," Kalli went and got a bottle of something from her room, then they went to Keely's room and checked if she was in there. "It's locked, go get the spare key," she told Ann.

"Where are the spare keys?" Ann asked.

"You've lived here longer than me, how do you not know this?"

"Because I always keep key with me and I don't try to break into other peoples rooms."

"Okay, come on." They went into the kitchen and Kalli pointed to the cabinet over the fridge. "Oh," was all Ann said. "I'll get it," Kalli climbed onto the counter and stood up. "It's dusty up here," she mumbled.

"Hey, where is Mr. Bill, by the way?" Kalli asked as she opened the cabinet and searched for the right key.

"I don't know, last time I saw him was this morning," Ann said while Kalli climbed back down with the key.

Kalli unlocked the door to Keely's room and immediately went to the bedside table where a water bottle sat. Keely always took a bottle of some drink with her everywhere she went and she had a special decorative one for parties ('cause she's really weird).

"What are you doing?" Ann asked as Kalli opened the bottle she got from her room and poured a small amount of its contents into what seemed to be fruit punch. "Giving Keely a taste of her own medicine. She nauseates me, so I'm going to nauseate her," Kalli murmured.

"But what is that stuff?"

"Castor oil. She won't be able to leave the restroom," Kate chuckled.

"She's going to kill you," Ann stated.

"No she won't, the most she'll do is punch me. Whoops, I poured a little too much….I don't think it'll make much of a difference."

"Ugh, okay, let's go, you really need to talk to Mike about the music," Ann skipped out of the house. "Wait, Ann, do you have your phone?"

"Yep, why?" Ann asked as she took her phone out. "I need you to text these numbers and tell them where the party is," Kalli said and gave Ann a list of numbers. Ann texted them as they walked to the building where the party was being held.

As they entered the building, Ann said: "Mike should be up on the balcony, I'll go grab your clipboard."

Kalli walked upstairs to find Mike sitting with his computer and headphones on. "You're here, finally," he said when he saw her.

"What can I help with?" Kalli sat down beside him. "I just need to know if this type of music is okay for tonight," he handed her the headphones. The music was techno, she loved techno.

"It's good, I like it. What about for later?" she asked and he typed something into the computer. Screamo started playing and then after a few moments, dubstep. "It's perfect. Now this is for after all the announcements, right?"

"Yeah, I have other music too so we don't get bored," Mike started messing with wires.

"Okay, finish what doing…what you do, and I'll be downstairs. We have about thirty minutes 'til people start coming."

Once downstairs again, Ann handed her clipboard to her. "I hope there aren't any fist fights tonight," Ann said as she remembered the last party.

"That was only one time, and they had a good reason to fight," Kalli said as she read something on her clipboard.

"Well, you never know, especially tonight because of what you did to Keely." Kalli chuckled as a few boys walked in.

"Hi," Ann said brightly, "Are y'all in charge of drinks tonight?"

"Yeah," one of them said.

"Are you new misfits?" "No, we were invited to the last lottery and they asked us to help work this one."

"Okay, good. Don't mess up the cups," Ann warned. _Because the cups are so important_, Kalli thought to herself.

"We know, they gave us a chart." The boys went to the two stations with liters of soda and punch.

Kalli and Ann sat at one of the round tables set up at the side in the big room. The lights were getting dimmer as more people piled in and the music started. The NCIS crew all walked in and Kalli got up to greet them.

"Good, you're all here," she said, "this is Ann, by the way." "Hi!" Ann waved.

"So why are we here exactly?" Tony asked and looked at Kalli's new hair.

"Mr. Bill wants to meet all of you," Ann said.

"Oh, we finally get to meet him?" Ziva asked. Loud music was starting and the place filled with people. "Yep," Kalli said, looking down at her clipboard.

"Ann, I'm gonna go look for Mary Grace, I'll be back when they start the announcements," she walked over to get a drink and then left to find Mary Grace.

"So what's with her hair this time?" Tony asked.

"Oh, it's for good luck. Her dress too. I make her wear it to these parties," she explained.

"What's this party for anyway?" Ziva asked. "Well, it's for every group in the one, big misfit group. It's a lot like a lottery, Mr. Bill awards groups with money, trips, a lot of different things, sometimes even school."

"Wait, groups? How many of you misfits are there?" Kate asked.

"Kalli hasn't told you?" Ann asked. "No," Gibbs said, "enlighten us."

"Almost everybody in here is a misfit, the others are people who know about us and want to help."

"And this Mr. Bill guy is in charge of all this?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody about us," she warned as if she just remembered they're federal agents. "Where do you all stay?" Abby wondered.

"Some of us have permanent rooms at the house, and you can rent a room, but everybody else lives in the 'Haunted Woods,'" she said in a mock tone.

"I saw Kalli go into those woods once," Ziva told them. "Oh, so you have been following her."

"Those woods aren't actually haunted are they?" McGee asked.

"Nope," Ann smiled. Mr. Bill walked out onto the stage in the front of the room and stood behind a podium. "Ooh, the lottery's starting! Quick let me tell you about the drinks, there are certain color cups you have to have, but I don't think it's very complicated for you since you're just visitors, though."

"Okay…" Tony said a bit confused.

"Welcome," said Mr. Bill, "tonight I will be giving out vacation trips, money, and activities. But first, let me introduce the heads of each group, starting with the most powerful ones." Kalli and Luke made their way up to the stage, sending each other death glares. "Luke and his helper is Brad, and Kalli and her helper is Ann." The two walked out onto the stage and stood on either side of Mr. Bill. "Now the other heads: Patrick and his helper Keely-" Ann chuckled and Tony and Ziva looked at her curiously. "-Nathan and his helper…uh sorry, I don't have his helpers name for some reason…Garret and his helper Ryan, David with his helper Emily, and Karla with her helper Denise. For the year, the group that will be receiving fourteen thousand dollars is-" he looked at his list for a few moments, "-Garrett's group."

"Yes!" Ann exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you want your group to win?" McGee asked.

"Garrett and Ryan are pretty much a section of our group, they're very close allies, so they share their winnings," she explained.

"Five thousand dollars goes to Luke's group."

"Of course," Ann sighed.

"And one thousand goes to David's group," Mr. Bill announced.

Ann turned towards the agents, "Okay, you all need to pay attention; there are seven groups of children who were abandoned, ran away from home, etcetera. Four main groups lead by Luke, Kalli, Nathan, and Karla. Garrett's and Patrick's groups are allies with Kalli's, and David's group is allies with Luke's. Kalli probably wouldn't tell you all this, but you need to know. Kalli and Luke are the most powerful leaders and they hate each other. With a passion. But they're still somehow friends, I guess 'cause they're alike or something. A lot of gambling goes on, especially after events like this. Got it?" They all nodded, but were still a bit confused. "So it's kind of like a bunch of tiny countries run by the mafia, if that makes sense."

Mr. Bill continued, "Now for vacation trips for the time between now and August. Bar Harbor, Maine goes to Nathan's group, but only some of you can go, so make all the decisions about that." A lot of kids in the crowd started whispering. "Disney World goes to Karla's group, again only some can go. Deep Creek in the Smokey Mountains goes to Kalli's group." Ann squealed. "And Tybee, Georgia goes to Luke's group."

_Eh, we can do without Tybee_, Kalli thought. Mr. Bill went on, "Activities for this upcoming year are gymnastics, tennis, softball, basketball, volleyball, dance, and of course the committee." He smiled. "There are three spots for gymnastics, remember if you don't want the activity please tell someone in the committee." He called out the three people who were rewarded with a year of gymnastics classes.

"Now for tennis, there are two spots open-" "What does he mean by spots? Are they supposed to try out?" Jenny asked.

"No, most of the activities he pays for you to take classes, but things like softball, basketball, and volleyball you do have to try out. But no one new ever makes those teams because Luke, Garrett, and Kalli run them and they know who's good," Ann said.

"Basketball, softball, and volleyball, you can talk to the committee if you're interested," Mr. Bill said.

"Is the committee all the heads of the groups?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Ann said quickly, "most of them are on the committee, but that's not something you want to do. At least that's what Kalli tells me. I'm still not sure what exactly it is, so if you really want to know about it you would have to ask her."

Mr. Bill still went on, "Dance. Tap goes to Brooke, lyrical to McKenna, ballet, to Kaitlyn, jazz goes to Macy, and acro goes to Marie." Kalli's face dropped and she stares at the floor.

"And for school; Keely, Patrick, and Mike. And this year, Mary Grace will be inducted into the committee."

"You have got to be kidding me. Kalli wanted that acro class more than anything, and he knew it," Ann said, and she turned to the agents, "Kalli used to be in that class, but he took it away from her two years ago, I have no idea why."

"That concludes this lottery; the next one will be in August." Mr. Bill and the heads of groups filed off the stage. Kalli went over to the agents and did not look happy.

"Sorry, Kalli," Ann said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. Even worse that Mary Grace is in the committee," she said.

"Mr. Bill is walking over here," Ann whispered.

"Ugh, Mr. Gibbs, he's gonna want to you and especially Director Shepard. Just humor him," Kalli told Gibbs.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Bill," he stuck his hand out and shook hands with Gibbs and Jenny.

"Special Agent Gibbs and this is Director Shepard," Gibbs said.

"I understand Kalli is at your building much of the time, but why exactly?" he asked. Jenny started wondering if he knew what Kalli is and what she is capable of. Kalli must have guessed what she was thinking and silently shook her head.

"Uh, we needed people for things like filing…and Kalli's level of intelligence caught my eye and I thought it'd be a great way for her to do community service," Jenny said. Definitely not her best lie.

"You do realize she's eleven, right?" he said.

"Yes, but she's already better than our last filer."

"Will she be getting paid for this?" Kalli started shaking her head from beside Mr. Bill.

"Um, no."

"Well, okay, but it can't interfere with her duties here. I have to go now, enjoy the rest of the party," and he walked off.

"I have so many questions," Jenny said to Kalli.

"They will have to wait, because now we are changing into our other clothes and leaving, meet me by the entrance," Kalli and Ann walked off.

"Uh, Gibbs, I think I'm going to head home," Ducky said and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek. Jenny, Ziva, Abby, Kate, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs all changed in the restrooms. Then they found Kalli and Ann putting their shoes on at the entrance.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"Follow me," Kalli walked down the sidewalk. They followed and soon came by a bench where Kalli stopped. "Okay, do you all promise not to tell anyone out of this group of people, besides Ducky, about this place?" They all slowly nodded.

"Welcome to our home," she smiled.

"All those people at that party, with the exception of about twenty, live here," Ann explained.

"But what about the house?" Ziva asked.

"That's only for certain people. Usually the heads of groups."

"Why do you live out here?" Kate asked next. "We have nowhere else to go," Ann answered.

"Far back in the woods are the big groups, like Nathan's. And the groups that are smaller aren't that deep in there, like my group," Kalli said.

"So why did we have to dress like we're working out?" Abby asked and Kalli smiled.

"Because we are going to play a game, come on," she walked into the woods.

"But these woods _are _haunted," McGee said and Ann started laughing.

"Please, watch your step, you aren't very familiar with these paths," Kalli grinned. They all just looked at the ground in the dark, very confused and Ann couldn't stop laughing. After walking for a minute or so, they got to a tree with a few people with flashlights around it.

"So, we are going to play a game," Kalli said brightly.

"Please tell me it's not flashlight tag," Tony grumbled.

"No, it's called prisoner." "Kalli made it up," Ann said.

"How do you play?"

"Pay attention, because I will only go through this once," Kalli said, "Usually there are five players, but we can add more. So there's going to be five prisoners and seven cops. The cops are at base and count to sixty while all of the prisoners break out and hide in different places. The cops have to physically take each prisoner back to jail and can't puppy-guard. The prisoner is allowed to break back out of jail twice, but after that, another prisoner has to help them escape. The game doesn't end until either the prisoners or the cops quit or if none of the prisoners can escape from jail. Now teams, the prisoners will be Jenny, Kate, Tony, Ann, and me. And the cops will be Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Luke, William, and Mary, which are Ann's siblings if you didn't know. Jail is that tree covered in glow sticks and don't pass the glow sticks on the ground, that's out of bounds. Okay, everyone understands how to play?"

They all nodded. "If you have any questions, just ask Ann or William during the game. Good luck," Kalli said creepily.

William turned to the jail and closed his eyes. "One, two, three-"

**Hope you liked it. I'm gonna try writing more chapters, but I can't promise anything. (Sorry for any mistakes, I finished typing this after four in the morning) Review please.**


End file.
